mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Shurato characters
The following is a list of characters and organizations from the anime Tenkuu Senki Shurato. The Hachibushu In the world of Tenkūkai, the Hachibushu are a group of eight mystical warriors of legend. Presumably, they are all the same people repeatedly reincarnated without any memories of their former lives. Their primary purpose is to defend the leader of Tenkūkai, Lady Vishnu and the rest of Tenkūkai from forces of evil called the Asura Gods. Alternatively they are also called the Deva Gods, seemingly based on both the Hindu Deva deities and the Buddhist supernatural beings. They are extremely powerful, possessing large quantities of Sohma, and politically high-ranked, taking direct orders only from Indrah and Vishnu herself. Each of the Hachibushu possesses a Shakti (or Shakuty), a small statue that serves as a Sohma container and is modeled after an animal. By holding their Shaktis and chanting a specific mantra, any of the Hachibushu can transform into a super-powered version of themselves, clad in mystical armor also modeled after an animal, and wielding a legendary weapon. While in armor form, the Hachibushu are stronger, tougher, and can manipulate their Sohma into extremely powerful techniques. Multiple Hachibushu can also work together to combine their techniques. The Hachibushu can also cause a partial transformation of their Shakti, turning it not into armor but a Valuda, a mobile platform used for rapid transportation. During the course of the anime, two of the Hachibushu, Shurato and Hyūga, are framed for the petrification of Vishnu and assumed evil. They eventually persuade two other Hachibushu, Ryōma and Reiga to their cause. These four become the "good" Hachibushu, whereas the other four become primary antagonists in the show. Shurato, the King Shura , also Shurato Hidaka or Shura-Oh Shurato, is the main character and protagonist of the show. A 16-year old from Earth, Shurato is a brash, reckless, rude, impatient, and lazy individual. However, he is also brave, compassionate, and pure-hearted, and his resolve becomes the backbone of the "good" Hachibushu on their quest and the rallying point of the protagonists. His unfit behavior for a hero is remarked upon by many characters. He is an accomplished martial arts, a trait that quickly becomes useful in his time on Tenkūkai. When he first discovers he is the reincarnation of a god on Tenkūkai, and is destined to fight the Asura Gods, Shurato is reluctant to get involved, although he does find Lady Vishnu extremely attractive. However, after witnessing a fight between Reiga and Ryōma, Shurato resolves to join the fight in order to prevent best friends from fighting each other and restore the peace in Tenkūkai. His other primary motivation is discovering what really happened to his best friend Gai. Shurato and Gai have been best friends since high school, a seemingly unlikely pair due to their drastically differing personalities, but the two are extremely loyal to each other. Both martial arts masters, they are depicted as perfect equals, and were teleported to Tenkūkai in the midst of a tournament round battle. As Shurato is the best friend of Gai and knows he would never intentionally harm another living being, he is extremely confused and distraught when a changed Gai attempts to kill him and others repeatedly. Shurato resolves to return Gai to normal, an act which he attempts several times but fails. His Shakti and armor are modeled after the lion, and his weapon is a vajra, a one-handed club-like weapon. As Shurato has not been trained in the fighting styles and techniques of the Hachibushu, he is the only one of the eight who at first does not know how to manipulate his Sohma correctly and perform his Sohma techniques. However, he substitutes his Earth-trained martial arts instead, and is eventually taught to utilize the full potential of his powers. Later, it is revealed that Shurato is one of the successors of Brahma, the Creator of Tenkūkai and presumably Earth. Brahma sacrificed his mortal form to seal away the Asura Gods 10,000 years prior to the events of the anime, leaving behind only his sacred Shakti, which would bestow godlike powers to its wielder. As Gai is also a successor to Brahma, the two best friends battle for control of the artifact, with Shurato ultimately being the victor. However, he initially cannot use it, as in order to unleash the power of Brahma, there must be a balance between light and dark, with Shurato representing the light and Gai representing the dark. This means Shurato and Gai must work together to use the power of Brahma. Gai, the King Yasha , also Gai Kuroki or Yasha-Oh Gai, is one of the major antagonists of the show and a primary character. He was the best friend of Shurato on Earth, but became his worst enemy on Tenkūkai. He is the second person to find Shurato after he is teleported to Tenkūkai (the first being Lakshu), and attempts to kill him. As Shurato does not know how to use his Sohma correctly, he is defeated, but before he can be killed, Gai is fought off by Reiga. Gai's apparent hatred for Shurato confuses the hero throughout the show. Gai was a brother of sorts to Shurato on Earth, having been friends and companions since childhood. Like Shurato, he was a martial arts master, but unlike the reckless, brash Shurato, who only focused on complete offense, the calm and pacifist Gai practiced an almost entirely defensive style. The two were equals, with a record between them of 30 wins and 30 losses each. Gai was also extremely compassionate, having once nursed a pigeon back to health amongst other various good deeds. However, on Tenkūkai, Gai exhibits a completely different personality, full of hatred and rage towards Shurato and a willingness to hurt and kill anyone in his path. This completely sadistic Gai confuses Shurato, who often attempts to reason with him instead of fight him, initially unwilling to hurt his best friend. As Gai utilizes dark Sohma (marked by a dark blue coloring instead of the normal golden), Shurato eventually realizes Gai is under the influence of the Asura Gods and attempts to free him, but is unsuccessful. Later, it is revealed that when Vishnu teleported Shurato and Gai from Earth, Shiva managed to disrupt the spell, kidnapping Gai and causing Shurato to randomly land somewhere in Tenkūkai in the process. The captive Gai was then filled with Shiva's dark Sohma, corrupting him and turning him into the evil warrior of the anime. Shiva did this as she/he knew that Gai was one of the successors of Brahma, intending to groom him as his/her champion so that he could obtain the power of the creator god. His Shakti and armor are modeled after the wolf, and his weapon is a sword. He is apparently the most powerful of the Hachibushu, able to match four others at once in a battle, although this may simply be the result of his blessings from Shiva. He attempts to kill Shurato multiple times but fails. He also comes close to obtaining the power of Brahma, but fails in that also. Although Shurato works hard to return Gai to normal, he is unsuccessful until the very end, when a released Gai combines his power with Shurato's to summon the armor of Brahma and defeat Shiva. Gai dies in the battle, appearing later only as a voice and a flashback. Reiga, the King Karura Karura-Oh Reiga is the Hachibushu who returns Shurato to Vishnu and teaches him a lot about Tenkūkai, and the last to join Shurato's group of "good" Hachibushu. Extremely intelligent, Reiga is skilled in the manipulation of Sohma and knows much of the geography of Tenkuukai and the lore surrounding the Devas and Asura. He is depicted as very effeminate, although this is never stated. Reiga at first appears as a very lazy and laid-back individual, unwilling to get involved with troublesome affairs and generally not very well-liked by some of the other Hachibushu, who are more devout and diligent. However, this demeanor belies an intelligent and serious mind, and Reiga is actually a very calculative and perceptive individual. He discovers the truth behind the conspiracy on his own, realizing that Indrah is the actual culprit and Shurato is innocent. Reiga strongly respects the like-minded Kūya, who are both very intelligent and masters of manipulating Sohma. The two are then pitted against each other while trying to open the Heiseimon Gate, but Reiga refuses to fight, instead trying to persuade Kūya back onto his side. After an exhausting battle, Kūya dies in Reiga's arms, and a resolute Reiga vows to fight in honor of his friend. His Shakti and armor are modeled after the garuda, and his weapon are a pair of large rings. He knows the most techniques of any of the Hachibushu, and most of them revolve around feathers or the fire aspect of his totem animal. As he is not a very physical-minded warrior, he often uses his rings in his Sohma techniques rather than for combat. Hyuuga, the King Ten Ten-Oh Hyuuga is the leader of the Hachibushu, and the most devoted follower of Vishnu. Stalwart to a fault, Hyuuga idolized Vishnu and Indrah and for a time could think of nothing but blindly fighting to cure Vishnu from her petrification. At first, Hyuuga despised Shurato due to his laziness and sacrilege, but came to regard him as a friend due to their similar ideals regarding camaraderie. Hyuuga's best friend is Ryouma, the two having trained and fought together in the past to the point where they know each other's strategies and techniques by heart. When Ryouma is manipulated into thinking Hyuuga is evil, the two do battle, but due to their similar strengths and knowledge of the other's abilities, they fight into a standstill. This battle convinces Shurato to join Hyouga and help Vishnu, if only to prevent best friends from having to fight each other ever again. Hyuuga is also strongly hinted to have feelings for Renge, but he never acts on them or informs her of his feelings. During the opening of the Heiseimon Gate, he is pitted against Renge, and after realizing they were not meant to be together, he regrettably freezes her solid and kills her. A now resolute Hyuuga vows to kill Indrah and fight for his love. His Shakti and armor are modeled after the tiger, and his weapon is a form of nunchaku, somewhat of a split between a surujin and a chain whip, able to be used as either a throwing weapon or a rope. Many of his abilities revolve around ice, and he is able of creating walls of ice and freezing opponents solid. Ryouma, the King Ryuu Ryuu-Oh Ryouma is the strongest member of the Hachibushu, a massive warrior and a devoted follower of Vishnu. Ryouma's devotion to Vishnu ultimately trumps his trust for Hyuuga, and thinking his best friend has somehow been corrupted, Ryouma sets out to kill Hyuuga and Shurato. Ryouma and Hyuuga are best friends, and the two exhibit similar personalities. Ryouma comes to appreciate Shurato's ideals as well, and forms a loyal camaraderie with his fellow Hachibushu. Ryouma is set to fight Gai during the opening of the Heiseimon Gate, and although the group is unsuccessful in releasing Gai from the grip of his dark masters, this event fully convinces Ryouma of Shurato's will and fighting spirit, and he resolves to aid him. His Shakti and armor are modeled after the dragon, and his weapon is a trident. Due to his immense strength, he is able of wielding his heavy weapon with great skill and agility. Renge, the Queen Naara Naara-Oh Renge is the only female member of the Hachibushu. As the sole female in a field of mostly men, she exhibits an unreasonable willingness to prove her strength and superiority to the others, especially the feminine Reiga. She is the target of much love from Marichi and Hyuuga, but does not reciprocate these feelings in either case. Rather, she is obsessively in love with Indrah, being in a one-sided relationship where she blindly follows him even when she witnesses evidence of his evil and betrayal of Vishnu. Ultimately, she seems to realize her own folly and the futility of her actions, and allows herself to be frozen and killed by Hyuuga, achieving happiness and peace at last. Her Shakti and armor are modeled after the unicorn, and her weapon is a rose-shaped dagger that doubles as a whip. She is also able to use her blade as a sort of gun, firing Sohma in her techniques. Kuuya, the King Dappa Dappa-Oh Kuuya is the most devout of the Hachibushu. He is very humble and polite, and is often seen meditating. This pits him against Shurato, as he witnesses him desecrating Vishnu's palace early on, and is convinced of his corruption. He is very respected and idolized by the citizens of Tenkuukai. Very intelligent, Kuuya is skilled in the manipulation of his Sohma, able to mask his and other's Sohma or turn invisible. When he fights Reiga during the opening of the Heiseimon Gate, Kuuya is not fully convinced of his innocence and refuses to stop fighting, until he is shown a vision of his own sister's death. He realizes he has been wrong, but he is mortally wounded and it is too late, and he dies in the arms of his friend. His Shakti and armor are modeled after the buffalo, appropriate due to his slow and steady nature. His weapon is a wheel-shaped chakram, and his abilities primarily revolve around summoning and controlling water. Dan, the King Hiba Hiba-Oh Dan is a strong member of the Hachibushu. The youngest of five brothers, Dan is brash and hot-headed like Shurato, and often seeks to prove his strength. After a meeting with Vishnu, however, Dan became a changed man, and is obsessively devoted to her. As such, after her petrification, Dan is more than willing to fight the "corrupted" ones and kill them. During the opening of the Heiseimon Gate, Dan fights Shurato, easily overpowering him and seemingly killing him. However, due to the actions of Lakshu, he begins to doubt himself, until he and Shurato clash in a final test of power. Although they are evenly matched, Dan is distracted when a pendant given to him by Vishnu is broken, and as a result he is defeated. The last thing Dan does before he dies is close his hand around the pendant, a reminder of how his life was changed by the woman he idolized. His Shakti and armor are modeled after the rhino, and his weapon is an axe. His powers revolve around earth, he is able to create quicksand and minor earthquakes. Shurato characters pt:Anexo:Lista de personagens de Shurato